Computer blades for a server usually contain electronic boards that release heat and therefore have to be cooled. These electronic boards were initially air-cooled. However, air circulation is not sufficient to cool electronic boards in the case of rackable servers.
Fluid cooling systems were developed to solve this problem. These cooling systems usually comprise one cold plate for each component to be cooled. Thus, cooling systems according to prior art contain a cold plate above each electronic component to be cooled, in other words a small plate usually made of copper with dimensions approximately equal to the dimensions of the component to be cooled and formed with channels inside which a coolant circulates. The different cold plates are usually connected to each other through copper channels inside which the coolant circulates from one cold plate to the next. However, such cooling systems are complex. Furthermore, copper tubes are usually fixed onto cold plates by brazing, and consequently there is a risk of leakage.